


Sing Me to Sleep, I'll See You in My Dreams

by thrillerqueen



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Teeth melting fluff, first jalex, kinda cute idk what do you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillerqueen/pseuds/thrillerqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jalex. SUPER FLUFFY. Alex and Jack are living together but when Jack has to go somewhere for a family affair Alex gets all sad that he's gone and he doesn't even change his clothes for the amount of time Jack's gone and when he gets home Alex is asleep on the couch cuddling one of his sweaters and Jack takes the sweater and Alex wakes up and sees jack and gets all happy and stuff and they cuddle. When Jack wakes up he makes Alex and him pancakes. Pretty please with sugar on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep, I'll See You in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!

The early morning sun cast splashes of light on Alex’s face as he stretched, yawning. He automatically reached over to the side of the bed where Jack should be but his hand was met with cool mattress. Confused, he drew his hand back.

The door opened slowly and Jack came in. The apologetic look on his face triggered Alex’s memory. Right. Jack was going out of town for the weekend for his mother’s birthday. Of course.

'I wish you didn't have to go.' said Alex, folding his arms, lips forming a pout.

'Me neither babe. I'm gonna miss you so much.' replied Jack, sitting on the bed next to Alex.

Alex unknowingly pouted even more and looked down at his lap.

Jack gently gripped Alex’s chin and brought up his face so he could look him in the eyes.

'I'll be back before you know it.' Jack said firmly.

'No you won't, I'll know. I'm gonna miss you too much.' said Alex stubbornly.

'Come here.' said Jack, letting go of Alex's chin and patting his thighs. Alex stayed where he was. Jack cocked an eyebrow and that was enough to get Alex moving.

Jack wriggled back further on the bed, giving Alex more room.   
Alex placed a knee either side of Jack’s lap, sitting back comfortably. Alex shivered as the cold air hit his body.

Jack noticed and stripped off his hoodie, giving it to Alex. Alex awkwardly pulled it over his head and pulled the too-long sleeves down over his wrists.

'Don't pout.' said Jack.

'It's not very becoming of you.'

'I don't care. I'm entitled to pout all I want because my amazing boyfriend is abandoning me for the whole weekend.' replied Alex.

'Well in that case I can pout all I want because I have to leave MY beautiful boyfriend for a whole weekend to go stop several children under the age of 12 injuring themselves so my mother can get some peace on her birthday.'

'We can pout together.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Jack took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. 8:15 AM.

'I have to go. Now. I'll be late for my train.'

Alex groaned and squeezed Jack with his legs in annoyance.

'Do I get a goodbye kiss?' asked Alex, making a duck face at Jack.

'Of course babe.' Alex's heart fluttered with the term of endearment, even after all the time they'd been dating.

Alex leaned forward and Jack pulled him in close, fingers closing around his own wrist behind Alex’s back.

Electricity crackled in Jack’s brain and his heart beat double time as his lips met Alex’s. The world melted away and all that existed and mattered was Alex. Alexalexalex.

Alex opened his mouth so Jack could lick into it. His heart soared and stomach dropped and it felt so damn right he could do it forever. Jack tasted of mint and, well, Jack.

After what felt like a millisecond, Jack pulled away.

'I really can't stay.'

Without missing a beat, Alex replied, “But baby it’s cold outside.”

And it damn well was, too. The afternoons were getting shorter and colder and the mornings were becoming even more of an emotional and mental struggle to get out of the warm bed every day.

'I'm only going to be cold because you stole my hoodie.' retorted Jack.

'You're the one who put it on me.' pointed out Alex.

'Either way, I've got to go way.' Jack tapped Alex's hips and Alex pouted, but moved off Jack so he could get up.

Jack picked up the handle of his suitcase on wheels and headed towards the front door. Alex followed like a puppy.

Jack opened the front door and stepped outside onto the step.

'Well, I'll see you Sunday. 11:00 PM. Sharp.'

'Bye.' said Alex miserably, pulling idly at a thread on his jumper.

Jack held out his arms, which in hindsight, may not have been the wisest move on his part.

Because this resulted in an Alex attack.

Alex rushed at him like a bull at a gate and it was all Jack could do to keep himself upright.

Alex wrapped his arms tight around Jack and buried his head into Jack’s neck. Jack put his arms around Alex and kissed Alex’s hair.

Alex snuffled into Jack’s warm neck, holding on impossibly tighter. But Jack eventually had to let go, holding Alex at arm’s length.

'No wild parties. No doing drugs. No adopting 6 puppies while I'm gone.'

'You know me. Wild parties as soon as you're gone. Doing lines of coke off male strippers. The usual.'

Jack rolled his eyes fondly.

'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

And with that, Jack finally got to leave, weight settling gradually in his chest. By all means, yes of course it was nice to go home to see his mother and family, but he was going to miss Alex. To make matters worse, Alex’s phone was broken and there was little to no Internet access at his mother’s house, so they would have absolutely no contact.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he could call up Alex and hear his voice at the end of the day, but of course that was impossible.

He sighed, heart becoming heavier with each step. Two days to go.

~

Meanwhile, Alex had stood and watched until Jack’s figure had disappeared.

He sighed and went inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

It was before 10 AM and therefore too early in the morning to even contemplate being completely awake.

He took off Jack’s hoodie and pressed it to his chest. It smelt of Jack.

He crawled into bed and curled up into a ball on his side of the bed, trying to get warm under the thick covers.

Eventually his body temperature regulated enough for him to be able to stop wriggling around in discomfort. He held the hoodie close and closed his eyes, wishing he could make like Adam Sandler in Click and fast forward this weekend until he could see Jack again.

~

Three hours later and Alex was awake again.

He groaned and rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to trick his body into thinking it was time to go to sleep again.

No such luck.

The pressure on his bladder and the taste of the death in his mouth were the only factors in him getting out of bed.

He stumbled, still half blind, into the bathroom. After taking his much needed piss and brushing his teeth, he stripped off and got into the shower.

After the shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and went into his bedroom. He picked out clothes at random and got dressed, still clutching Jack’s hoodie.

He walked to the kitchen and made a totally healthy breakfast of a left over burrito.

The rest of the unfortunately Jack-less day passed in a blur of bad TV shows, browsing pointless websites and ignoring his friend’s messages because who needs friends when you can simply clutch your boyfriend’s hoodie and hang out by yourself on the couch? Plus you get to pick the music.

The term ”Unhealthy Co-dependency” had been thrown around a few times. Alex prefered ”Jackitis.”

Come 7 PM, Alex suddenly realised he hadn’t eaten since the burrito this morning.

He ordered a pizza and ate half of it, putting the other half in the fridge for tomorrow’s breakfast. The epitome of healthy eating.

He passed out at around 1 AM after a few beers and episodes of Friends.

~ 

The next day passed much the same as the first, the hours ticking by like days and Alex being reluctant to get up and meet basic human requirements like changing his clothes and eating. Understandable, really.

He had a wild night, knocking back more beers and watching cat videos on Youtube until he fell asleep around 3 AM.

~

He woke up on Sunday morning and the all-too-familiar sinking feeling descended upon him like a cloud. Until he remembered that Jack was coming home tonight.

At that he was up faster than he’d gotten up in about 48 hours, making him a bit dizzy.

He cleaned up the chip packets and beer cans and washed the dishes, removing all evidence he’d been a slob. Except for the fact he was still wearing the same clothes as he’d been wearing on Friday. Oops.

After a slightly less depressive day and slower paced day of his browsing habits, he’d formed a plan. He’d wait up till 11:00 then attack Jack with hugs. Sounds about right.

But plans don’t always go to plan. Especially when you’ve not gotten enough sleep for 2 days.

So Jack took his laptop to the couch (because it was cold) and turned the screen brightness up, sitting up to keep himself awake.

But with the knowledge that he would see Jack again in a few hours, Alex relaxed enough to slowly slump down, laptop battery slowly dying. At around 9:45, his blinks started getting longer and the bed was getting more and more comfortable.

At 10:30, he was out like a light, flat laptop slipping off his stomach and landing softly on the thickly carpeted floor.

~

Jack walked in at 11:15, bracing himself for whatever Alex had prepared.

But the light was out and it was oddly quiet.

The silence was only disturbed by deep, steady breathing. Jack groped the wall until he found the light switch and turned it on to reveal Alex asleep on the couch, Jack’s hoodie firmly tucked under his arm.

Alex’s hair was a dishevelled mess, and his mouth was hanging open but to Jack he couldn’t have looked any more adorable even if he was in a basket of kittens.

He walked over to the couch, careful not to tread on Alex’s laptop. He’d never the hear the end of it otherwise.

He knelt down next to Alex and tried to pull his hoodie out of Alex’s grip without waking him up.

But Alex was clearly protective of this hoodie because he stretched, yawned and his eyes fluttered open.

He saw Jack and frowned for a moment, confused. Why was there someone trying to take Jack’s hoodie?

Then his eyes focused and it was Jack stroking his hair and smiling down gently at him.

He grinned so wide that Jack was sure his lips were going to split.

'Jack!' he said joyfully, reaching up to touch his face.

'I'm here. You don't need to spoon my hoodie, you huge dork.' said Jack, grinning in return at the massive idiot he fell in love with.

'You abandon me for two whole days and then you have the audacity to call me a dork?' asked Alex, pulling Jack down for a kiss.

'You bet.' replied Jack before he let his lips meet Alex's.

The knot in his stomach untied itself and morphed into butterflies. The weight in his chest dissipated. He was home.

Alex was warm and familiar and beautiful as always, sleepy eyes and all. 

Jack was exactly as Alex remembered, gorgeous and great smelling and familiar.

Jack broke the kiss and pushed gently at Alex’s shoulder.

'Move. I wanna cuddle you for the next decade because I missed you so much.'

'I'll gladly accept your offer. I missed you so much, you don't even know.'

Alex sat up and Jack kicked off his shoes, not bothering to get changed into appropriate bedwear. Besides, it was cold enough to be acceptable for him to wear track pants to bed.

Jack stole one of Alex’s pillows and propped it up against the opposite end of the couch, sliding down until he was in a comfortable sitting position.

Alex lay against him, ear to his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Jack placed his arm securely around Alex, pulling him as far into his chest as he could.

'I love you.' he whispered in Alex's ear.

'I love you too.' murmured Alex sleepily, pulling the blanket over both of them.

Comforted merely by each other’s presence, they both fell into the most restful sleep they’d had in days.

~ 

Alex awoke once again by himself, but this time with the unmistakeable smell of pancakes.

He pushed back the blanket and got to his feet.

He walked into the kitchen and sure enough, found Jack putting pancakes on two plates.

'Hey.' he said, walking up behind Jack and wrapping his arms around his waist, tucking his face into Jack's neck.

'Hey.' replied Jack.

'Hungry?'

'You know it.'

~

Alex insisted on sitting on Jack’s lap while they ate, claiming they had to “make up for lost time.”

Hey, it’s not like Jack was complaining. Who wouldn’t want a lapful of sleepy morning Alex?

After all stories were shared, they ended up watching bad sit coms together. True love. Alex lay with his head in Jack’s lap, pretty much purring as Jack played with his hair.

Jack was truly home.


End file.
